Una historia de lobos
by dreamercatcher
Summary: De cómo Paul, Embry y Seth se imprimaron. NOTA: Sé que Paul está imprimado con Rachel Black pero no lo consideraré así para esta historia.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Ellas…**

_Un par de meses antes habría dudado de todo aquello. Un par de meses antes no sabía que él existía ni lo que significaba su existencia para mí. Un par de meses antes habría huido de Forks sin dudarlo, sin detenerme a mirar atrás, sin despedirme de nada ni de nadie. Un par de meses antes todo era demasiado sencillo…_

**Ellos…**

_Un par de meses antes estaba solo a pesar de tener una manada. Un par de meses antes todo parecía estar en calma y, sin embargo, en mi interior había una tormenta desenfrenada. Un par de meses antes habría recorrido Forks cuantas veces fuera necesario para encontrarla, si tan solo hubiera sabido que ella se encontraba aquí. Un par de meses antes… No habría sabido que era ella._

Todos tenemos un destino. Es algo inevitable pasar la vida buscándolo, pero para algunos, se convierte en una tarea complicada… Quizá demasiado.

Tres lobos sin impronta. Tres chicas cruzándose en sus caminos. Y es que todo parece tan sencillo cuando los otros lo cuentan… Pero pronto descubrirán que no es así.

**Basado en la saga "Crepúsculo" de Stephanie Meyer**.


	2. Cristina (1)

Cristina (1)

Viajar a Forks no era parte del plan… hasta donde yo sabía. Luego resultó que así había sido desde el principio y la única que no estaba enterada era yo. Lucía, mi hermana mayor, había planeado un viaje para nosotras dos solas como festejo por su graduación, pero olvidó decirme que también era una búsqueda por su impronta.

Un año y medio atrás, cuando mi padre nos explicó lo que le pasaría a Lucía en su primera transformación, también nos explicó que yo no tendría una. Ahorraré los detalles, pero simplemente él no era mi padre así que el gen no estaba en mi ADN. Sin embargo, la parte que más llamó la atención de mi hermana era la promesa de un alma gemela.

Como cualquier adolescente, tener novio era una idea que vagaba todo el tiempo en su cabeza, pero desgraciadamente, no había tenido mucha suerte con el asunto en toda su vida. Sólo un chico la había invitado a salir y nada importante había pasado. Así que el tema de la imprimación era algo tan importante, que se sobreponía al estudio en casa, a los hermanos de la manada y, por supuesto, a la voluntad de su padre y mi madre. Así fue como terminamos en un avión rumbo a Forks que era, según ella y sus mentiras, el destino más corto y seguro al que podíamos viajar con permiso de nuestros progenitores. Tres días después, mientras jugábamos en la playa con dos de sus amigas y hermanas de manada, lo vio.

Al principio, nadie se había percatado de la presencia de otros lobos en la playa, pero cuando ninguna de las tres me siguió dentro del agua, entonces sí que me di cuenta. Uno pensaría que, si ella estaba ahí para buscar a su alma gemela, haría algún movimiento. Sonaría lógico para cualquier persona que intentara acercarse, los chicos eran muy guapos, pero en cambio, antes de que cualquiera de ellos notara nuestra presencia, salió corriendo hacia el hotel dejándonos sin saber qué hacer.

Y entonces, de la noche a la mañana, todo cambió.

Al día siguiente, antes de que cualquiera comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, Lucía empacó todas sus cosas y nos exigió volver a nuestra propia reserva sin importar nuestras quejas por no poder divertirnos un rato más. Alegó que mamá estaba enojada y quería que regresáramos de inmediato y que papá iría a buscarnos si no lo hacíamos. Nadie replicó después de oír su tono y todas volvimos a la reserva en silencio. Lucía estaba encantada cuando regresó a casa, contándole a nuestros padres que había encontrado a este chico y que, en medio de un ataque de pánico, no había podido hablar con él y decidió que tenía que volver rápidamente antes de levantar cualquier sospecha sobre su presencia en Forks. Papá estaba emocionado, por decir lo mínimo, admitiendo que sería grandioso que regresara y conociera a ese chico, pero sola para evitar un ataque repentino de vergüenza. Un mes después, los tres despedíamos a mi hermana en el aeropuerto… Sin saber que sería la última vez que la veríamos.


	3. Natalia (1)

Natalia (1)

La primera vez que mi madre me llevó a su trabajo, me enamoré. Sabía que eso era lo mío, estar rodeada de aparatos médicos y ayudar a las personas. Quería pasar en el hospital el resto de mis días. Pero para hacer eso tenía que dejar a mi madre en Forks e irme a la universidad… Y me dolía.

Mi padre nos había dejado solas cuando yo era muy pequeña, demasiado como para recordar algo del hombre… No es que quisiera, de cualquier modo. Pero que sólo fuéramos mi madre y yo, complicaba el dejarla sola en la ciudad e irme a estudiar. Tiempo después agradecería que mi mente estuviera metida en ese dilema. Porque una tarde, mientras mamá estaba en el trabajo en uno de sus ya acostumbrados turnos dobles, escapé de casa y me fui a sentar en la playa desierta. Como cualquier otro día en el que hubiera amenaza de lluvia, muy pocas personas andaban por ahí y los únicos que tenían animo de andar en el agua, se marchaban muy rápido.

Y así fue como pasó. Mi mente vagaba entre mis opciones, mis dedos se hundían en la arena mientras mantenía la mirada fija en las olas que se iban haciendo más y más grandes conforme la noche se acercaba… Luego, cuando estaba a punto de regresar y darme por vencida sin encontrar una solución, algo llamó mi atención. O quizá era más correcto decir que alguien lo había hecho.

Para nadie era secreto que Sam Uley andaba por ahí con sus compinches todo el tiempo, muchos creían que las drogas eran las culpables de que varios chicos anduvieran tras él como perros, aunque nadie estaba completamente seguro de qué sucedía con ellos. Pero si en algo coincidían las personas, era en que se comportaban de una manera bastante extraña, lanzándose del acantilado más alto, yendo en medio del bosque a altas horas de la noche, muchos habían intentado hablar con sus padres. Pero nadie parecía estar muy preocupado… Excepto quizá la madre de Embry.

En el momento en que mis ojos se alzaron cuando el grito llegó a mis oídos, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Ahí estaban, encima del acantilado mirando como uno de ellos caía en picada al agua; desde donde estaba alcanzaba a distinguir que era Paul Lahote el que ahora se zambullía sin esfuerzo en medio de las olas salvajes. Arriba aún estaban Sam y Jared, que se preparaba para saltar, y un poco más atrás estaba Embry… Un jadeo entrecortado se escapó de mis labios mientras Jared caía y Sam le cedía el turno al cuarto chico. Había cambiado mucho en el último par de semanas, caminando por ahí con un simple par de pantalones cortos, sin camisa y descalzo, un tatuaje adornaba su brazo izquierdo y el cabello negro ahora estaba demasiado corto. Y, sin embargo, era el mismo chico con el que había compartido tantas clases, el mismo que antes me acompañaba todos los días al salir del instituto… El mismo que antes de pertenecer al grupo de Uley, era mi mejor amigo.


	4. Leila (1)

**Leila (1)**

Dos años. Había vivido en Forks por dos años y aún no lograba acostumbrarme al frío y a la lluvia. Parecía mentira que aún llegaba empapada a casa después de un día de escuela; todos los días tenía que lidiar con la sonrisa burlona de mi madre recordándome que debía llevar paraguas a cualquier lado sin importar si era estorboso. Mucho más porque no tenía un coche como el resto de los chicos de mi clase. Y aún así, después de cambiar mi ropa húmeda por algo seco, debía salir de nuevo a las calles para correr a la biblioteca y dar clases a Leah, la chica dos años mayor que necesitaba ayuda con ciencias porque era la única materia por la que no podía salir del instituto.

Leah Clearwater era silenciosa y brusca. Sólo hablaba si tenía alguna duda, llegaba y se iba siempre a la misma hora como si fuera un reloj viviente y probablemente era por su actitud grosera que nadie había querido darle clases particulares. Nadie excepto yo y entonces todos creyeron que era más rara que ella. Luego de unas semanas, cuando la incomodidad inicial se había disipado y ambas podíamos leer en silencio sin esperar que la otra comenzara un tema de conversación, por fin comenzó a ser menos apática. Agitaba una mano cuando me veía llegar, se ofrecía a guardar los libros cuando terminábamos de estudiar e incluso comentaba algo sobre alguien del instituto de vez en cuando. Poco a poco, al vernos cada tarde, nos hicimos más unidas y empezamos a conversar un rato antes de irnos, siempre juntas hasta que llegábamos a mi casa y entonces ella se marchaba después de saludar a mis padres. De repente ya salíamos juntas a la playa o íbamos al supermercado pero siempre con mi familia porque ella se quejaba de que sus padres y su hermano no harían más que ser súper raros por lo que nunca crucé palabra con ellos aunque sabía quienes eran.

Y luego… Harry murió. El padre de Leah era un hombre amable y carismático que andaba por la playa casi siempre con su esposa y ambos se veían muy enamorados. Además, era uno de los que aún creían en las leyendas antiguas y, según Leah, era uno de los jefes de la tribu por lo que más de una vez habíamos terminado las sesiones de estudio antes de lo común porque ella tenía que irse a una fogata nocturna.

Aún después de la muerte de su padre, Leah llegó a la biblioteca y se puso a leer un libro de biología como si fuera cualquier otro día. No demostró su dolor o pena, tampoco mencionó a su madre o a su hermano y francamente yo tampoco. Si ella deseaba mantenerlo en silencio, no podía hacer otra cosa más que apoyarla y estudiar juntas fingiendo que nada pasaba. Y entonces, un par de días después, me llamó por la noche diciendo que estaba enferma y que no podría ir a las clases en un par de días. Nada raro aunque jamás la había visto enferma, pero cuando luego de dos semanas sin verla por ninguna parte y a Seth, su hermano, tampoco, entonces comencé a preocuparme. Aunque de nada sirvió pues nadie de la familia Clearwater respondía mis llamadas; luego ambos hermanos se unieron a Sam Uley… Y yo dejé de insistir.


End file.
